Warm My Heart
by Midori12
Summary: Ash and Cilan get trapped in a storage freezer! As they try to keep warm before help arrives, Ash worries there may not be much time left. Will he confess his feelings to Cilan before it's too late? - CaféMochaShipping, Ash x Cilan; Animeverse
1. My Cold, Frozen Heart

**Edit 11/13/12: Wow, almost a year and a half since I posted this as my first story as look where I am now! Almost 40 favorites for this story. I figured since I hardly put anything for an author's note for this story I would now. But I decided I'd go back and revise a lot of my stories, mostly just to fix spelling mistakes and add accent marks to 'Pokémon'. Man, my writing sure has changed, though.**

**As for this story, I made Ash the one with the cute crush. Now in all of my other stories, Cilan is the one with the huge crush on the dense Ash while his brothers love to tease him about it. XD**

**CaféMochaShipping! Still my favorite anime Ship. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: My Cold, Frozen Heart…<strong>

"What? I've got to come back Striaton?"

"Yes, Cilan! Don't you realize it's that time of year already?"

Ash sat on the couch in the Pokémon Center listening in on Cilan's conversation with his red-haired brother, Chili. His Pokémon had been taken in by Nurse Joy to be healed. Iris had gone out to get some supplies for their journey.

"…The Neko Nyan Café Special…" Cilan muttered.

"Yes! You know how packed it gets when we bring out the cat ears!" Chili announced. "I know you just left, but it's really important that you're here for this! You're in Nacrene City, right?"

"Yes. We were about to take off for Castelia City, but…"

"Good! Nacrene's not that far from here! Just backtrack and you'll be here in no time!"

"Chili…"

"See ya when you get here!"

"Wait! Chili-!"

Click! Chili hung up.

"Damn…" Cilan placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Cilan?" Ash spoke up.

Cilan spun around. "My brother has…requested my presence at the Gym."

"Forced?" Ash input his own verb.

"…Sure. How could I forget about the Neko Nyan Café Special."

Ash made a face. "How could you forget with a name like that?"

"I was actually the one who came up with the name…" Cilan lowered his head in embarrassment.

"So what exactly is the…that thing?" Ash couldn't even make an attempt at saying Neko Nyan Café Special without wanting to burst out laughing.

"At our café, we hold special events every month, mostly for fun, but Chili likes to dub them our Fangirl Days. Well…April is our Neko Nyan Café Special, where we, well…wear cat ears, basically. It's one of our busiest days, along with February's Valentine's Chocolate Giveway Special, July's Swimsuit Special and September's Crossdressing Special," Cilan explained.

Ash felt his nose sting and cringed. "C-crossdressing?"

"Yes. The girls love it. I cannot fathom why, though…"

_I can…_Ash plugged his nose in an effort to hold back blood.

"Is something wrong?" Cilan questioned, noticing Ash now tilting his head back.

"I'm fine…" Ash released his nostrils and nodded. "So…we have to head for Striaton City?"

"You and Iris don't have to," Cilan waved his hand. "I can just catch up later. I shouldn't be too-"

"No!" Ash yelled. "I-I'm going with you!"

Cilan paused. "That's fine by me. What about Iris?"

"What about me?" Iris stood in the doorway, having conveniently entered the room when her name was mentioned. Axew poked its head out of Iris' hair.

"Um, well…" Cilan began to explain the situation to her.

"Return to Striaton? Sure, I don't mind," Iris said. "Oh, does that mean we can actually dine there this time? Ash was so eager to get his Gym Badge last time we never got to order food…"

"Sure thing, Iris!" Cilan put his hands on his head and gestured his fingers on order to make imaginary cat ears. "I'll serve you with my lovely green cat ears!"

Ash blushed. _C-Cilan with…cat ears?_

Before Ash could fantasize about it, Nurse Joy appeared with a tray holding Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon in Poké Balls.

"Here, Ash, your Pokémon are completely rested," she smiled.

"Nurse Joy…" Ash glanced at Pikachu.

"Chu?" Pikachu tilted his head.

Ash shook his head. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

* * *

><p>Ash had begun traveling with Cilan and Iris mere weeks ago and things had already been different than all of his other journeys through the various regions of the Pokémon world: he had developed feelings for one of his traveling companions.<p>

Cilan.

Ash never felt this way about anyone before and he wasn't exactly sure what it was about Cilan that made Ash attracted to him, but he knew these feelings were real.

These feelings were also a little distracting as well. He was beginning to fall apart in his Pokémon battles and had already gotten him and his friends lost twice, considering they hadn't even hit Pinwheel Forest yet. Iris had asked if he was keeping his composure, but Ash just lowered his hat and shook his head.

Ash had thought about telling Cilan how he felt, but he didn't know how to go about it. What would happen after Ash confessed to him? Would Cilan accept his feelings? What would Iris and Pikachu think? If Cilan agreed to it, would they hold hands? And what about…

Kissing?

He couldn't stand the thought of it. Ash only saw stuff like that on television and had never really thought about it before Cilan walked into his life; it had always been about being a Pokémon master and just that. Where did love suddenly fit in?

Ash was debating over what to do next. He felt he would have to tell Cilan eventually or else he would let it get to him and his Pokémon training.

But…what would Cilan think?

* * *

><p>"Huh? You want to help out at the café, Ash?"<p>

Ash, Cilan, and Iris reached Striaton City that next morning. While making their way to the Gym, Ash offered to help Cilan and his identical brothers with the café.

"Sure," Ash said. "I've worked my share at a café before and it was fun. I mean," he lowered his head and his voice, "other than the fact that I was…"

Crossdressing. He couldn't say crossdressing.

"That's fine, we could always use the help," Cilan smiled. "Chili and Cress will be happy."

* * *

><p>"Ash wants to help? Of course he can," Cress responded while cleaning off the table with a washrag. "You've done this before, right?"<p>

"Yes," Ash nodded.

"Okay. Well, you'll need a suit…" Cress turned to Chili, who was setting silverware on a table a few feet away. "Hey, Chili, would you mind getting Ash a suit and cat ears?"

"Sure thing! I'm on it!" Chili set everything he was holding down and rushed into a room behind the cash register.

Cilan glanced at Iris, who was feeding Axew and Pikachu apple slices Cress had given them. "What will you do, Iris?"

"I'll grab a bite to eat, then probably look around the city with Axew until you guys are done," she patted Pikachu on the head. "Pikachu, would you like to come along?"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu chimed.

"Um, Cress?" Chili called from the back room.

"What is it?"

"Err, well…" Chili paused unsteadily. "We have the cat ears, but we don't have any extra suits."

"We don't?" Cress frowned. "That's odd..."

"But…" Chili said, "we do have…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my-!" Cress was startled.<p>

"It suits him!" Chili clapped excitedly.

"Wow, Ash…" Iris made a crooked face like she was about to sneeze, although she was really just trying to hold in laughter.

"A-Ash!" Cilan covered his mouth.

"A-again…?" Ash balled his hands into fists and turned away in embarrassment. He was in a maid costume very similar to the one he wore to help Autumn, Spring, and Summer at their café in Sinnoh. This time, though, he had on black cat ears.

"Ash, you actually look really good. I agree with Chili, it suits you," Cress smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah! I'm sure the girls will love it!" Chili cheered.

Ash grabbed his skirt uneasily. _I didn't really want Cilan to see me like this…_

Cilan stared intently at Ash. "Ash, you look kinda…adorable…"

"E-ehh?" Ash's cheeks turned pink. "R-really?"

"Sure!" Chili threw his arm around Ash's neck. "You might snatch up more girls than any of us!"

"O-oh…" Ash nodded. "I'll do my best…"

"Ohh?" Chili formed an O with his mouth.

_I don't like the thought of Cilan attracting girls' attention. I mean, I'm sure he's used to it, though…_

Ash frowned, but quickly shook his head. _No, Ash, don't think that way! Cilan hasn't expressed an interest in girls, so I shouldn't panic. Just focus on the café today and worry about Cilan later._

"Pika?" Pikachu tapped Ash's leg and waved its arms, trying to get his attention.

"Pikachu…"Ash bent down to pick the yellow-mouse Pokémon up. He held Pikachu close, putting his mouth near its ear. He whispered, "I love him, Pikachu. I'm in love with Cilan..."

"Pi!" Pikachu's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna tell him. Really soon."

Pikachu twitched its ear and frowned.

"It's okay, I love you, too, buddy. But what I feel for him is…different."

"Pika-pi…"

"I don't know how he'll take it, but…I have to let him know," Ash set Pikachu down and returned to his normal tone. "Go with Iris and Axew and have fun, okay?"

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded, not particularly in agreement, but strode over to Iris anyway.

"It's almost time to open," Cress tapped his wrist, indicating the time. "Are we all ready?"

"I believe so," Cilan said.

"All righty then!" Chili exclaimed, throwing green and blue cat ears at Cilan and Cress respectively and placing red ones on top of his head. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Have you seen him?"<p>

"You mean the boy in the maid outfit?"

"Boy?"

"Yeah! He's sooo cute! Ignore the fact that it sounds strange…"

"Oh, here he comes!"

"H-hello. How are you girls today?" Ash greeted the table of girls with a warm smile.

"Kyaaahh! So adorable!" the girls squealed in harmony.

The café had been running smoothly. The restaurant had been packed with girls eager to see the triplets in their colorful cat ears, but were surprised when they saw one extra 'waitress' looming around the café. To the girls, it was a welcoming added bonus.

"Ash! Ash!" Chili whispered while handing him tray of parfaits. "You're a hit!"

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment…" Ash gushed.

"Three more orders of parfaits," Cilan walked up to the window of chefs and said.

"More parfaits?" one of the chefs tilted his head. "We're beginning to run low on vanilla ice cream already."

"And bananas! Oh, and cherries, too!" another chef pointed out.

"Wow, and the day's not even halfway over!" Chili poked at his forehead with his index finger. "Cilan, we should have plenty more ice cream and fruit in the storage freezer, right?"

"Of course," Cilan nodded, "but the tubs are kinda heavy…"

"I'll help, Cilan," Ash raised his hand.

"Okay. The storage freezer is in the back," Cilan pointed. "This way."

Cilan and Ash rushed behind the kitchen to a long, dark hallway. Cilan mentioned that the storage freezer was at the end of the hallway, but Ash was already freezing.

"It's cold!" Ash shivered.

"Yeah, the lock on the freezer door is stuck, so we can't close the door or else we won't be able to get it open. We haven't fixed it yet so we constantly keep the door open with a wooden block. It's only opened a crack, but the cold has been seeping into the hallway…" Cilan explained.

They reached the semi-open door to the storage freezer. Ash could see the ice streaming down the doorframe.

"Here. Ergh!" Cilan grabbed the edge of the door and put all of his strength into pulling it open as far as he could. "Heavy…"

"C-cold…!" Ash instinctively hugged his bare arms for warmth.

"Go in, I'll hold the door," Cilan held his back to the door to keep it open.

"Okay…" Ash stepped over the wooden block, placing his right foot into the freezer...

…But his left foot tripped right over the block!

"Waahh!" Ash pummeled into Cilan, knocking both of them onto the icy floor.

Thunk! The storage freezer door clamped shut. The wooden block lay on its side below Ash's feet.


	2. Is Warmed Up by Your Kiss

**Chapter Two: …Is Warmed Up by Your Kiss**

"O-ouch…" Ash rubbed his forehead, which he bashed into the cold floor mere moments ago. His other hand was gripping something warm.

"Oww…"

"C-Cilan!" Ash's hand was on Cilan's chest. "Ahh! I'm sorry!" Ash retracted his hand and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Cilan raised his back off the floor. "What about you? You're the one who tripped."

"I'm, uh…" Ash brushed his fingers over the newly formed knot on his forehead behind his messy black hair. "I'm fine. But the block…"

Ash and Cilan directed their attention to the wooden block that was currently not doing its job of keeping the door from latching shut.

"O-Oh…" Cilan glanced at the door, not knowing which emotion to express.

Ash, on the other hand, did.

"N-no! The door!" Ash jumped to his feet and darted toward the icy door, banging on it in a panicked frenzy. "Open! Open up!"

"Ash…"

"Someone! Help us! We're stuck!"

"Ash!" Cilan called out. "The door is stuck! It can't open! And it's thick! No one will be able to hear you yelling from down the hall."

Ash gritted his teeth. "Cilan, we have to do something!"

"What can we do? Do you have any Pokémon on you?"

"Yeah! They're right-!" Ash attempted to reach for his belt, but paused. He had on the maid costume; his belt with all of his Pokémon was in the changing room!

"I don't have my Pansage, either," Cilan frowned. "It wouldn't have helped, though. The door is covered is coated in ice. Pansage is a Grass-type; his moves wouldn't have worked well at all."

Ash picked up the wooden block. "Dammit!" he chucked it at the door in sheer frustration. The block ricocheted off the icy door and slammed into Ash's chest. "Ooph!" Ash huffed in pain.

"Ash!" Cilan rose to his feet and ran to Ash's side. "Being angry right now isn't going to help! We should calm down and try not to panic."

Ash looked at Cilan with a tear in his eye. "Too…late…?" he painfully spoke, clutching his injured chest.

"Let's just sit and calm ourselves for a moment," Cilan touched Ash's arm and directed him to sit.

"Isn't there some way-?" Ash paused, trying to take Cilan's advice of being calm. He lowered his voice. "There has to be some way to get out of here."

"We won't be able to do it on our own," Cilan shook his head. "Chili and Cress will have to notice we're trapped in here and then call for help."

"Call? C-call who?" Ash's teeth chattered suddenly.

"Somebody. They may have to break the door down. You'll have to have a strong enough Pokémon for that."

"O-oh…T-that might b-be…"Ash shivered, not able to finish his sentence.

"Ash…?" Cilan made a concerned face.

Bang, bang! Someone was pounding on the door!

"Cilan! Ash! Are you in there? Say something!" It was Chili!

"Chili!" Cilan yelled, rushing to the door. "Chili, the door is shut!"

"Well, duh! I can see that!" Chili banged the door again. "How the hell did that happen?"

"It was an accident!" Cilan squeezed his eyes shut. "Never mind that. We have to get out of here! It's cold!"

"If Pansear could just melt the door down with Flamethrower I'd do it in a heartbeat! But the door is jammed. We'll have to knock it down. I just…I just don't know how!"

Cilan thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Alder! Call Alder!"

"Huh? Alder?"

"Yes! I heard he was in Castelia City! That's not too far. He should be able to help!"

"…Fine! We'll get you out of there as soon as we can! But…what about the restaurant?"

"Just keep going. You can't close up the café because of us. We'd let our wonderful customers down," Cilan had a determined look on his face, which, unfortunately, Chili couldn't see.

"All right! We'll get a hold of Alder. Just don't freeze on us, got me?"

"Got it!"

Chili pounded on the door one more time before taking off down the hallway.

"See, Ash? Chili's gonna call Alder. He's got powerful Pokémon that should be able to get us out of here," Cilan glanced at Ash, who was now up against the wall. He was scrunched up in a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs. Cilan walked over to Ash and sat down next to him. "Hey, you're not…claustrophobic, are you?"

"…N-no…I'm c-cold…" Ash breathed slowly.

"Oh!" Cilan flinched at the obviousness of his answer. "Um…damn, I don't think there's anything around here to keep warm…"

Ash began shivering uncontrollably.

_It's so cold…_Ash thought._ Cilan said this Alder guy should be able to help, but he's all the way in Castelia! Even if he flies on a Pokémon, it's still gonna take awhile to get here…_

Cilan began to twirl his fingers.

_This reminds me of the time my Pokémon and I were stuck in that cave during a blizzard. I had lost Brock and Misty and was worried_ _I wouldn't ever see them again…but my Pokémon hugged me and kept me warm until the storm was over… _Ash smiled. He slightly turned his head to peek at Cilan. _I wish…I wish Cilan and I could…_

"Ash…" Cilan spoke softly. "Let me see your hand."

"W-what…?" Ash blushed. "U-um…" he removed his left arm from his legs and held out his hand to Cilan.

Cilan raced his fingers across Ash's palm before intertwining them with Ash's fingers.

Ash's heart skipped a beat. "C-Cilan?"

"Maybe if we hold each other's hands, we'll stay a little warmer. M-my guess…" Cilan scratched his chin. "Does that sound stupid?"

"N-no! I was just s-surprised!" Ash squeezed Cilan's hand as tight as his freezing fingers would allow. His cheeks were warming up faster than his hand.

_C-Cilan…_Ash's heart was racing. _S-should…should I tell him…?_

"Ash, your cheeks are flushed!" Cilan observed Ash's face with worry. "You're starting to turn…pale!"

"C-Cilan…" Ash huffed like he was having a hard time breathing. His breath was visible in the thick, cold air.

"Ash, j-just hang in t-there!" Cilan griped Ash's hand tightly, but his stuttering didn't sound reassuring.

"Cilan…I…" Ash paused. His heart surely didn't. "I w-want…to t-tell you…s-something…"

"A-anything, Ash…"

"…I…I…" Ash lowered his head.

"I love you, Cilan…"

Cilan blinked. Twice.

_I don't care if he's disgusted with me…_Ash smiled, though he wasn't happy with that thought. _I just want him…to know…_

"A-Ash…I…" Cilan finally spoke, but was obviously tripped up on words. "Well…"

"C-Cilan…I-it's s-so c-c-cold…" Ash's grip on Cilan's hand was loosening.

Cilan gasped. "Ash, no!" He threw his arms around Ash and pulled him toward himself so that Ash was sitting on his lap. "H-hang on!" Cilan was hugging Ash, trying to force as much of his body heat onto Ash as he could. "A-Alder will be here soon!"

"C-Ci…lan…" Ash breathed. His heartbeat was beginning to slow. "I…l-love…you…"

"A-Ash! Cilan's voice was sounding distant to Ash. "Y-you have…to hang on…because I…I-!"

Echo, then fade.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>It's so dark…and…warm? But…I was freezing a moment ago. How…?<em>

"'Sear!"

_Huh? What's that?_

"'Sear! Pansear!"

_Pansear?_

"Pika-pi!"

_Pikachu?_

"Ash!"

_C-Cilan?_

"Ash, open your eyes!"

"Whoa!" Ash threw his eyelids open out of shock. He saw green and yellow.

Cilan and Pikachu.

"Ash!" Cilan grinned, seeming relieved.

"Pika!" Pikachu hugged Ash's shoulder and nudged its face into his cheek.

"Pikachu!" Ash tried to hug the yellow mouse back, but he was already holding onto something else. "Huh?"

"Pansear!" the fire-monkey greeted Ash with a smile.

"Waahh!" Ash let go of Pansear and scrambled to sit up in the bed. "W-what's going on?"

Cilan giggled. "We're in my bedroom above the restaurant. You kinda…passed out in the storage freezer. I tried to keep you warm until Alder showed up. His Darmanitan Fire Punched the hell out of the door, there might as well have been nothing left of it!"

Ash tried to focus on Cilan's story, but knowing Cilan tried to keep him warm and that he was currently in his bed was driving him nuts.

"My body temperature was sufficient, but yours was below normal. We were debating whether to rush you to the hospital or not, but Alder suggested you, well, quote "snuggle" with Chili's Pansear and lie down for a while," Cilan pointed to the bed. "You're awake now, so…do you feel okay?"

"Y-yes! I feel fine." Physically. Mentally, Ash was all over the place.

"That's good," Cilan sighed in relief.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Cilan…" Ash scratched his scalp.

Cilan stared at Ash. He didn't speak.

"Cilan, I-!"

"Ash!" Bam! The door to Cilan's room flung open.

"Chili, shut up! He could still be asleep!" Iris's voice carried as loud as Chili's.

"Well if he was asleep, he definitely isn't anymore…" Cress had his hand to his forehead in annoyance.

"Chili, Iris, Cress…" Ash listed off the people entering the room.

"Ash!" Chili and Iris gasped in unison.

Hey, guys," Ash grinned and waved.

"Oh my gosh, Ash! We were all so worried! Are you okay?" Iris asked.

Ash nodded. "I'm fine," he hugged Pansear. "Pansear kept me warm. Thank you!"

"'Sear!" Pansear chimed.

"I'm glad we were able to help!" Chili raised his fist.

"Um, where's Alder?" Ash turned his head as if to look for him. "I wanted to thank him."

"Alder said he was glad to help, but he was in a hurry to leave," Cress explained. "I guess he had something to attend to."

"Oh…" Ash frowned. He wanted to thank him properly and meet him, since he had no idea who Alder even was.

Cress smiled. " Alder will be glad to know you're okay."

"T-thank you," Ash nodded.

Cilan swiped his hands. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt the happy times, but…may I please have a minute alone with Ash?"

The room was quiet. Everyone stared blankly at Cilan.

"Uh…" Cress spoke up first. "Sure. Come on, guys."

"Yeah," Chili glanced at Pansear. "C'mon, Pansear."

"Pansear!" the red monkey leapt off the bed into Chili's arms.

"We're glad you've recovered, Ash," Iris reached out to pick up Pikachu.

"Wait, Iris!" Iris stopped while Ash cupped his hands to Pikachu's ear. "I told him…" he whispered.

Pikachu's ear twitched. "Pi…"

Ash smiled. "It's okay."

Iris scooped Pikachu into her arms. "Is everything all right, Ash?"

"Yeah…"

Iris glanced at Cilan. "Okay…" She left the room and closed the door.

It was silent in the room for a good minute. Ash finally spoke up.

"Cilan…In the storage freezer…"

Cilan slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ash. "You love me, correct?"

Ash's heart jumped. "Y-yes…"

Cilan rushed his fingers through his green, grass-like hair. "So…how do I feel about you?"

"Cilan!" Ash burst into panic mode. "I-I wanted you to know how I felt, but if you don't like me…that's fine! I-I mean, I would like it if you felt the same way I do about you…b-but I understand if you don't! Um…!"

"You seem like one who wouldn't handle rejection well," Cilan blinked.

"H-huh?"

Cilan chuckled. "You're still young, Ash."

Ash blushed. "Sorry…"

"Hey," Cilan leaned closer to Ash. "I have something to say to you as well."

Ash blinked. "What is it?"

Cilan slightly touched Ash's chin and raised his face to Cilan's eye level.

"Huh? C-Cila-"

Ash was cut off by Cilan's lips. Every thought that was running amok in Ash's mind suddenly flooded out as Cilan's warm lips brushed gently against his own.

Cilan then released Ash's lips. "I love you, too, Ash Ketchum," he smiled as bright as the sun.

Ash's face felt like it was near a furnace. Or the core of Stark Mountain. "C-Cilan…"

"We made it together through a storage freezer. We'll travel through the Isshu region and make it through anything together! Side by side?"

"Y-yes, Cilan!" Ash beamed. "Of course! Cilan, I love you!" Ash lurched forward and returned his lips to Cilan's. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Ash blindly reached for Cilan's hand, tracing the bedsheets with his fingers until he found what he was searching for. He held Cilan's hand in his own.

His warm hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyah! I love CaféMochaShipping! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me super happy, so tell me what you thought! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


End file.
